


The Seventh Year

by ccroldanvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccroldanvers/pseuds/ccroldanvers
Summary: Violence, romance, realization, betrayal, and friendship. It's Lily Evans and James Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts-- dynamics have been changed, pride has been trampled upon, and eyes have been opened. Maybe if they just got over their stupid teenager beating-around-the-bush antics, everyone's lives would be a lot easier.





	

**Hi there! Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it. I was inspired to write a Jily/Marauders fic after hours and hours of scouring the internet reading others' Jily content, and I just love the pair so much I decided I should write one, too!**

**To be honest, I'm not entirely sure where this fic will end up, how long it will be, when I will update, etc. I have a really basic outline going right now, and I know a lot of what I want to happen, but please bear with me if you can-- I am known to procrastinate, even if it's doing something I love!**

**I took a lot of time detailing some of the background characters and OC's in this story, and I tried my very hardest to successfully follow canon (based on the wiki and the lexicon) to follow dates and shit like that. If there is a discrepancy with a date, please feel free to ask me about it-- I do know Gwenog Jones (who is very present in this fic) is younger in HP canon, but I decided to make her a Marauders' Era student for my own reasons :)**

**This is not really a chapter, but a quick setting of the scene in the next chapter and basically a warning sign that most of this fic will focus on Lily (a little more than James). Happy reading!**

* * *

 

Galene Greengrass was certain of many things. The first thing was that her family was very proud, very pureblood, and very anti-Muggle. The second thing was that she was her parents’ favorite child-- she had not married a Zabini, like her brother had-- and she was not a petulant, Muggle-loving brat like her younger sister. The third and final thing Galene was certain of was that Lily Evans, Hogwarts’ resident muggleborn bitch, did not deserve to be Head Girl. Galene was very sure of that.

Galene performed spectacularly in every single one of her classes. She was part of a rich, influential family which had been attending Hogwarts for the past century, with countless Head Girls and Boys filling up the generations. _And_ she was an exemplary person, Galene thought. She was the ideal Head Girl. She had worked for it her entire life. Those O’s and E’s did not happen because Galene did anything half-heartedly. Definitely not. She worked for everything with every ounce of her being.

Lily Evans did not deserve to be Head Girl. Lily Evans was pretty, for a mudblood, and well-liked by all the Muggle lovers, like McKinnon and Potter, at Hogwarts. She performed well in her classes-- even Galene could admit that. Galene was not petty-- she gave credit where credit was due. But Lily Evans was a muggleborn, and that fault alone should have immediately disqualified her for the position. A muggleborn allowed to boss around respectable members of the pureblood community was a truly atrocious and vehemently distasteful idea.

Mrs. Greengrass had sent a Howler to the Headmaster when the information had reached the Greengrass household over the summer. Mr. Greengrass had threatened to remove his daughters from the school, but after weeks of begging (from the youngest, brattiest daughter) he had decided against it. All (except the youngest, who did not care) remained furious at the snub. At the train station, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass had made sure to silently let the mudblood know how despised she was by those whose opinions were worth anything.

Lily Evans did not, and never would, deserve to be Head Girl. And that was what sat surely in Galene Greengrass’s mind, taking root, while she stepped foot onto the Hogwarts Express September 1, 1977.


End file.
